Find My Sister A Boyfriend
by alexceasar
Summary: What happens when a group of good intentioned girlfriends try to find the Oldest Slayer a Boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Find My Sister a Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone belongs to whoever made them. The crossover universes will be a surprise and identified at the end of each chapter in a authors note.

Authors Note: This is set about two years after Buffy. Anya is still alive, because I love her and I hated that Joss killed her. Its my story, so there. Also ignoring the whole Immortal thing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Little D? Somehow I don't think B is gonna like this." Faith watched as Dawn prepared some of the ingredients needed for the spell she and Willow were about to cast in order for their plan to work.

"This is a great idea, Faith. Buffy has been so busy taking care of everyone else since we took over the Council, she isn't taking care of herself. She hasn't been happy in a long time and I want that to change." Dawn replied without turning around.

"Plus, it will help those of us who do get smoochies to not feel guilty because she hasn't since Sunnydale and Spike." Willow added as she stood from drawing the necessary symbols on the floor to deligate where the portal will open. She stretched her back from the bending and turned to approach Dawn to confirm her work.

"That is a bonus."

"I agree with the child. The Slayer has been neglecting herself. Her loneliness grates on my skin. She concerns herself with everyone else before herself. Therefore, it is upon us to see that she is well taken care of." Illyria stated without inflection.

"Not a child, thank-you."

"You will always be a child. I drew breath for centuries before you were made into human form." Hoping to avoid an argument Faith interrupts.

"So it boils down to you wanting to get groiny with your sex-buddies?"

"I wouldn't put it that way." Dawn protested as she and Willow brought the prepared items over to the table containing the cauldron to be used. "Can you move those chairs out for me? I don't want them to be damaged if anything happens with the portal. Giles would kill me. They are like from the 17th Century or something." Faith and Illyria moved the chairs and an end table out of the way. Willow began adding things to the cauldron and a low chanting.

"But that is what it is. Not getting enough make out time with the Miracle child, huh?"

"No, every time we get alone for two minutes Buffy shows up or someone comes looking for us with out a good reason. I know she is forcing them to find us. And you know he hates being called that."

"Duh, it's why I do it."

"It is ready. I just need a drop of Dawn's blood to open the portal."

"Uh, it that wise, Red?" Illyria and Faith moved to flank the two magic users. Willow pricked Dawn's finger and let one drop fall into the simmering cauldron. A small shimmering point of green light appeared in the cleared area. It slowly grew to the size of a doorway. The four women turned to face it and approached the portal.

"Should it be blank like that?" Dawn asked.

"We haven't added the requested attributes yet." Willow replied.

"Oh, yeah." They turned as they heard footsteps nearing the study they were working out of. Anya entered and quickly closed the door behind her.

"I bribed Andrew to let us know when anyone arrives." She moved over to join them. "Oh pretty."

"Who goes first?" Willow asked.

"I vote Dawn, that way when B finds out we can say she started it."

"Hey!" The others smiled at the Oldest Slayers younger sister. "Okay, I wanted to go first anyway." Dawn turned back to the table and removed a scrape of paper from the pile. Grabbing her pen, she wrote the traits she thought most important for the task at hand. As she moved to add it to the cauldron, unnoticed behind the young women the door opened and a young man entered.

"May he be handsome and a good swordfighter." She dropped the paper in and a small puff of smoke rose.

"What are you doing!" The women turned quickly and found the youngest ones boyfriend standing there looking very jealous. "Who needs to be handsome and why?"

"Connor, hi. Uh, we're just, uh..." Willow started. The five women guiltily traded looks, with the exception of Illyria who merely raised one of her eyebrows. Dawn stepped forward and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We are trying to find my sister a boyfriend. What to help?"


	2. Chapter 2: I'm In

Chapter Two: I'm In

The five women waited impatiently for the young man to respond to his girlfriend's query. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Find your sister a boyfriend? Why?" Dawn walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

"To help her get out of the funk she has been in lately. She needs to let loose and relax at little. She needs to take care of herself for a change." Connor frowned and shook his head causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes.

"I don't know, Dawn. Buffy finds out I had a part in that and I'll be lucky if she just castrates me. I kind of like all my parts where they are now." Faith snorted.

"If she has a boyfriend, it's less time she can spend plotting to keep you two apart."

"I'm in," Connor quickly replies. The women let out small chuckles. Dawn led Connor over to the table and waited as he inspected the items laid out on it. "So how does this work?"

"When Dawn first suggested finding Buffy a boyfriend and we discussed the difficulty of finding someone that could live in our lifestyle, I remembered this spell I had come across. It is sort of a locator spell. After drawing the focusing symbol on the floor, which will contain the portal, we mixed the ingredients for the potion. Now we just write down the required attributes of the person and poof, the portal should open up right to them."

"So, one of you is going to go through the portal and bring the person back?"

"No, we're all gonna go. We kind of want to check out the dude first." Faith answered.

"Alright then, let's go." The five women and one Miracle child approach the glowing portal.

"Who first?" Dawn asked. Faith and Willow share a look, before reaching out with one hand each and shoving her through. Faith followed by Willow stepped through. Anya and Connor next entered the portal with Illyria bringing up the rear.


	3. Chapter 3: Death is not my sister's gift

The flash of green light blurred their eyes for a few seconds after exiting the portal. However, the sounds of battle were clear to all of those who made their abrupt entrance to wherever they were. As their sight returned, before them lay seemingly endless acres of sand and more sand. About fifty yards in front of the small group lay what appeared to be a camp of desert people. A camp that was currently being raided it seemed, as women and children were screaming and running away. Men on horseback rode through attacking those that remained. Those few men that fought back were brutally killed. And those that did not fight back were also killed, only less brutally. It all was happening so fast and they had no idea why.

"Should we not assist these water carriers?" Illyria asked as what looked to be a teenage boy was run through by one of the passing horseman.

"We don't know what is going on, who the right side might be. We shouldn't interfere." Willow replied as she shook her head trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

One of the attackers, dressed in dark leathers with metal studs and black paint marking the right side of his face and partly shaved head had dismounted and began fighting with two of the men. A third man was lucky and managed to stab the attacker in the back. Another of the horsemen with black paint across his eyes laughed as he saw his companion collapse. Riding forward he chopped the head off the man who felled him with a battle axe before killing the remaining fighters. Moving to a pit fire, he crouched in front of it and calmly began eating what had been roasting there.

A third horseman dressed in black and metal armoring with black markings on the left side of his face and chin dismounted before grabbing a woman and dragging her into one of the few tents not on fire.

"I really hope that you got something wrong with the potion, Red, because if the portal led us to these men, we are in serious trouble." Faith said softly.

As if able to hear her quite comment, the remaining man seated on a horse turned and looked in their direction. He made a small movement that resulted in the horse starting to walk towards them. Other than keeping his sword in hand, he made no threatening movements, yet Faith placed her hand on the handle of the dagger hidden in the back of her leather pants just in case. He stopped before them. Even under the blue paint covering half his face, the women could appreciate his beauty. Strong features, a straight nose, defined jaw line and very nice hazel eyes. Too bad he seriously needed to get rid of the shaggy 80's rocker hair. Never mind the amount of blood covering his white tunic.

"Well at least he is yummy looking." Anya faintly remarked to Illyria.

"Hi. Sorry to pop up out of nowhere. Just ignore us. Go back to your chaos and mayhem. Don't let us distract you. " Dawn nervously stated before taking a step closer to Faith, hoping to stay out of the path of this man.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He had a great voice, soft yet distinctive.

"Just a bunch of wonderers, nothing special" Willow replied not wanting to give the man any ideas as to their threat to him or their abilities. His horse took another step forward bringing him closer to them. Connor moved two steps over placing himself further between Dawn and this stranger. The man merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Somehow I doubt that. Where are your horses, your supplies? You wonder through the desert with nothing to sustain you."

"Slayer." Turning his head to look directly at her, he raised his eyebrow again in response to Faith's comment. "You asked who we are. I am the Slayer. Now why don't you return the favor hot stuff. Who are you?" He spent a moment appearing to take her measure as so few women would stand before him and dare to speak. Yet none of these women or the boy before him appeared afraid, cautious maybe, but not afraid. He wondered at how strong they must be to not fear him and his brothers. He smirked softly.

"I am Death…on a horse." Death and Faith continued staring at each other, not willing to appear weaker to the other. Neither managing to determine who was more dangerous, Death nodded to Faith. After a moment Faith returned the nod.

"Okay, we will be leaving now. Wait…" Dawn turns to Willow "how do we reopen the portal on this side with out any potion ingredients? Are we gonna be stuck here forever? We can't stay here. I don't like the desert. I may be a California girl with the warmer climate loving but not the desert. Too much sand, I hate sand. It gets everywhere. And no malls, no cappuccinos, no ice cream. And they killed all those people. Who knows what they will try to do to us. And…and I really don't want to get blood on these boots. They are Buffy's. If anything happens to them, she will totally kill me. After that demon mucus I got on the pair last week, it won't matter that I am her only sister. Not even you will be strong enough to save me."

"Willow, you were only supposed to teach her magic, not how to babble with out breathing." Commented Connor as he grabbed the practically hyperventilating Dawn's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm down as Willow rolled her eyes.

"We can get home, Dawn. We used your blood remember to tie the portal to you. Just think of the return phase we added to the spell and it will reopen."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Dawn closed her eyes and a moment later the green portal opened again behind them. Anya and Willow step through followed by Connor and then Faith, Illyria remaining behind to ensure the safety of the Key.

"Sorry. But I don't care what the First Slayer says. Death is not my sister's gift!" Dawn throws at the bewildered man and jumps back through followed by the former god-king.

A/N: Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and Highlanderverse to Davis-Panzer Productions.


End file.
